Second Sun
Second Sun is the thirteenth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Summary The player starts out where Of Their Own Accord left off: Pvt. Ramirez's team has just been shot down and is making a last stand around the crashed helicopter. As Russian forces approach, a search light whites-out the screen, when the screen comes back into focus, the player plays briefly as Sat1, an unnamed astronaut on an EVA mission outside the International Space Station (ISS). Mission Control in Houston asks to look toward the dark side of the Earth for a bogey (the SLBM that Captain Price launched). The player can observe the missile's path until it eventually detonates in the atmosphere above Washington D.C. The shockwave soon reaches the ISS and destroys both the station and the player. The explosion causes an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) that blacks out all the East Coast (except some parts of Florida), but saves the lives of many U.S. Army Rangers still fighting for control of Washington. Back in Washington, the player regains Ramirez's perspective and can see from the wreckage both the detonation of the EMP and its effect on the surroundings: jets and helicopters start to fall from the sky. Hurriedly, the player's team makes its way to a building for shelter. After everything goes quiet, an Army runner tells the team to get to location Whiskey Hotel (aka White House). After plowing through some remaining Russian personnel in and outside of an office building, the player gets to the President's secret bunker under the East Wing.thumb|300px|right Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M4A1 Carbine with a Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher and an M9. However, there are three iron sighted M4s still with the grenade launcher attachment in the streets. It is recommended to switch the starting M4 with one of these as the holographic sights will be dead because of the EMP. Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 In the Streets File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ M203 Grenade Launcher More Detailed Walkthrough After all the fighting and the International Space Station scene, one of the Rangers will remove the steel girders in front of the helicopter allowing the player to exit it. After that, a large number of aircraft begin falling from the sky. Run with the allies to find cover, and stay away from the vehicles because they blow up as well. After a while, the debris of planes and helicopters stops falling. Follow the soldiers. Inside the bar, there's an Ammo Crate (which the player needs because he/she has no ammo). Note that the Holographic Sight is not working (thanks to the EMP); it is suggested to swap it with a weapon that does not feature the Holographic/Red Dot Sight. The player sees a soldier running, telling fellow soldiers to go to Whiskey Hotel because the Rangers are regrouping there to retake it. The player will reach an office filled with Russians. Shoot them down and move on. The player will reach outside where it appears to be raining. Three enemies are on top of a vehicle arguing. Take them by surprise. Up ahead, the player will see some people running to a bus, unknown if they're hostile or not. Foley throws one of the flares on the ground, and it reveals the targets are hostile. Eliminate all targets. After removing all threats, move up. Enter the hole, and take point. The player discovers the President's "secret bunker", and the mission ends here. Transcript See Second Sun/Transcript. Intel Items None. Trivia See Second Sun/Trivia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer